


B Mine

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Large Breasts, Request fill from my other fic, dragon dick, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte has a Valentines day gift she wants to give her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to fill your request anon! I hope you like it.

“What did you call me up for Charlotte?” Corrin was a little anxious to get back to the kitchen. Today was Valentine's day and he wanted to surprise his girlfriend with a delicious meal he had made this time! Stepping through the doors of his tree house Corrin looked around curiously for the blonde. The room was a little dark. Maybe he was mistaken? He had rushed up as soon as he could get the time, maybe she specified a time? Was he too late? Too early? 

There wasn’t much time to wonder, as suddenly Corrin found himself the victim of Charlotte's overwhelming strength. The blonde shoved him against the wall giving him a sweet smile as she trapped him.“There you are. You kept me waiting darling.” 

“I did? Sorry about that. I came as soon as I could.” Chuckling nervously, it wasn't often that he was on the receiving end of Charlotte's strength. “What did you need me for?”

“Well, today is Valentine’s day, I wanted to give you my present.” The innocent smile was still on her face. Corrin was currently finding it a lot more frightening than her true smile. 

Frowning, the dragon prince held up his hands in defense. “I am not done with your gift yet! Can it wait? We can give each other our gifts together.” He had been dreaming about handing her his gift all week. This time he was going to surprise her. 

“I don’t want to give you my gift in front of everyone. This one is just for you.” 

“Just for me?”

“Yup, just for you darling~” A darker look spread across Charlotte's face as she said that. Despite his earlier thoughts, Corrin did not find it more comforting. 

“Wh-what is it?” He managed to stutter out. 

Without answering, Charlotte grabbed him by the front of his cape and dragged him over to the large red bed in his room. Forcing him to sit down on it, she knelt down between his legs giving him a large grin as she rested her generous breasts on his lap. “Just relax and let your perfect girlfriend take care of her boyfriend.” She cooed as ran a delicately manicured finger of the front of his pants. 

Corrin stared eyes wide with disbelief as Charlotte started to rub him through his pants. Groaning as his cock start to fill. “What, ah, what are you doing Charlotte?” 

“I am giving you my Valentines day gift. Do you not want it?” She pushed him back a little more as she pulled the black fabric down letting his cock spring out. A surprised look crossed her face before a greedy grin spread over her lips. “It looks like you have two dragons.” 

Feeling self conscious Corrin licked his lips nervously. He knew his penis was a little… different from the other men in the army. “Is that ok?” The closer and closer he got to Charlotte the more nervous about her seeing it he had gotten. Would she not like it? What if she left him because of it? 

“Is it ok? This is definitely ok.” The blonde licked her lips eagerly as she took in the majestic rod in front of her. All the girls were going to be jealous when they heard about this! She chuckled darkly to herself. 

“Charlotte?” That laugh did not make him feel more confident.

Turning a sweet smile up at Corrin, Charlotte patted him on the cheek. “Just like you accept me fully, I accept you fully as well.” The moment between them didn’t last long, but that was all they really needed. “Do you want your Valentine’s day gift now?” Charlotte giggled as Corrin’s head bobbed eagerly. “Well good. Just relax and enjoy.” 

Corrin watched as Charlotte leaned back pulling her already tiny top off. It was mesmerizing watching those large beautiful breasts bounce free. He had never really seen them fully before now. Sure he had caught glimpses in the bathhouse, and he had been fantasizing over them ever since he saw her. There was also the fact that her top really didn’t leave much to the imagination. Reality was a whole other story though. He felt his cock twitch in excitement as Charlotte scooted back in.

“It looks like you like them? At least little Corrin does. Though he isn’t so little now is he?” Charlotte teased as she gently rubbed them against Corrin's hot dragon dick. Chuckling as she watched Corrin quickly nod. His face was red with embarrassment, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Just how she liked it. “The you are really going to like this.” Without waiting for permission she took a hold of her breasts, leaned forward, and forced Corrin’s dick into her cleavage. A loud groan from above told her just how much Corrin appreciated that. Squeezing them around him, she felt Corrin’s hips buck up into the soft heat; the head of his cock poking out from between her heavy mounds. 

This was the most amazing feeling. Those warm silky soft breasts around his dick was the best feeling ever. Unable to help it, he thrust forward into that perfect heaven. That must have been what Charlotte wanted as she squeezed them harder around him, massaging his dick with her large soft tits. 

Soon they reached a sort of rhythm, Corrin fucking Charlotte's precum slick breasts as she rubbed them against him. “I hope you are ready for this.” Charlotte grinned before leaning down and capturing the tip of his cock in her mouth. The shout that the dragon prince let out was answer enough. Hollowing her cheeks around the head of his cock, Charlotte did her best to swallow around the liberally leaking slit, this was going to be a big load. 

She was right as well. A moment later Corrin’s mighty dragon dick erupted into her mouth. Doing her best to swallow it all, Charlotte massaged her tits around him trying to encourage every drop out of him. When he finished she pulled off and gave him a sloppy smile. “Happy Valentines day Corrin.” 

Staring down at Charlotte with a dazed look, Corrin still couldn't’ believe what had just happened. “Suddenly my gift seems poor in comparison.” Charlotte just laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to leave constructive criticism. Or if you have an idea drop me a request or something. Who knows I might fill it if I like it!


End file.
